RWBY Damage Plan
by JAC98
Summary: Team rwby have overcome many obstacles, But this obstacle is much different. Dark shadows have been appearing all over Remnant and the man named Dread is behind all of his dark creations. Though his name is disclosed to the public, he wants to dominate all of Remnant. Will team rwby and Qrow uncover the truth before chaos begins or will Dread get what he wanted?
1. Chapter 1: A dark surprise

RWBY Damage Plan

The world of Remnant. A place where both men and Faunus live. It's an everyday survival against the creatures of darkness known as Grimm. The world was in a time of peace. That was until the most infamous leader took over and created his own army, the most destructive and vile creations that no one could have imagined that killed dozens of both humans and Faunus.

He had the most diabolical mind that put many in fear. Many huntsmen and huntresses have tried and failed and the results were fatal. He wanted to rule the world of Remnant and to become the only one in power out of all the kingdoms. He also wanted to make everyone his slaves till they die. His name is Dread and he's also known as the death of life. He has little to no remorse for what he does. No one knows what his motives are in his mind and most likely no one will ever know. He won't stop until he has completely taken over the world of Remnant and claim it as his own possession.

(Chapter 1: A dark surprise)

The sun begins to rise. Sunlight starts to shine through the windows of a two story log house. Ruby was asleep until she started smelling the scent of eggs being cooked along with bacon, and toast. She awakened from her slumber then sees the light from the sun coming through her window blinds as soon as she took off her sleeping mask, then lets out a yawn and stretches her arms and legs out before she gets out of bed. She looks around her room for a second, then she started to get out off bed.

She walks out of her room, then she walks down the hallway, then went downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. The only one who was in the kitchen was her dad cooking breakfast."Good morning Ruby." Said Taiyang."Morning dad." Said Ruby trying to break away from her sleep."Is your sister still asleep?" Asked Taiyang."Yup. Maybe she was out all night again." Said Ruby as if she already knew.

"Well tell her to wake up or her eggs are going to be cold and you know she doesn't like cold food." Said Taiyang."Okay, dad I'm on it."Ruby goes back upstairs then she enters her sister's room. She sees her sister still sleeping and ruby just had to wake her up.

"Yang. Yaaang. Yang, it's time to wake up and dad just made us breakfast." Said Ruby attempting to wake Yang from her deep sleep."Huh? It's morning already?" Asked Yang as she yawns."What were you doing last night?" Asked Ruby."Oh, the usual thing I do. Go to a club, get a drink, and beat up bad guys like always." Said Yang.

"That doesn't surprise me but come on sis get up or your food will get cold." Said Ruby."I'm going sis." said Yang. "I'll meet you in the was already eating her breakfast. Then yang walks into the kitchen where she sat down on and began to eat.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Said Taiyang. Yang chuckled as her dad was trying to lighten the mood. "Good morning dad." Said Yang.

"So do you girls like your breakfast?" Both girls nodded."It's so good. What did you do differently this time?" Asked Ruby with her mouth full.

"I know I keep using a nonstick spray on the eggs but this time I simply used butter." Said Taiyang."You really "nailed it" this time." Said Yang. Both yang and Taiyang laugh after that pun while ruby covered her ears. Quickly the laughter started to die down.

"So what are you two girls going to do today?" Ask Taiyang.

"Well, we are about to train for the day and maybe hang out with Weiss and Blake." Said Yang."Well if you do just be careful. I heard on the news about some psychotic maniac running wild in Vale so keep an eye out." Taiyang said warning both of his daughters. They both finished their plates, then place them in the kitchen sink.

"Thanks for breakfast." Said both girls. "Your welcome." Said Taiyang. The girls went to go change and get ready for the day. As soon as they both got dressed yang was brushing her teeth while ruby was reading her comics and listening to music because she was already dressed. A couple of minutes pass and yang was ready. "Ruby! It's time for training!" Shouted yang. "Coming! Shouted Ruby.

The two girls headed outside the house and started to stretch before the match began. "Well, sis let's see who's the champ this time." Said Yang. "Yang Xiao Long I accept your challenge." Ruby said proudly. The two were ready and were in their fighting stance as they were about to start round one.

"Ready! Set! Fight!" Shouted yang. Suddenly the two clashed into each other with punches being thrown on both sides. Ruby was trying her hardest to block Yang's jabs and was using her semblance to give her the edge she needed to surprise attack Yang. She turned into rose petals and went behind Yang and kicked her on her back. Yang wasn't going to take it easy on her little sister.

So she decided to wait for the right moment to use her robotic arm as well as the power punch feature. Ruby was trying to gain an advantage by kicking Yang's sides. However as soon as Ruby was close she wrapped her right leg with Yang's left leg and slammed her to the ground. Yang was proud of Ruby, she was able to take her sister down.

"Wow, Ruby. You're getting better every time." Said Yang. "Um. Thank you Yang. It's what I learned from Professor Ospin really." Said Ruby. Then Ruby began to walk towards a cooler that was in between two chairs they brought outside and grabbed the first water bottle that was in the cooler.

"But umm. One more thing." Yang said. "Yes, Yang?" Asked Ruby. As soon as Ruby turned around to grab Yang's attention, Yang's robotic fist was flying towards Ruby. She quickly ducked down as the robotic arm flew past over her head and into a tree trunk. "Why did you do that for?!" Ruby yelled. "I wasn't ready for that at all."

"I know. I just want to see how fast you're getting now. We have been training for quite some time." Said Yang. "But you should've seen the look on your face before you ducked down! Priceless!" Yang laughed. Ruby looked at Yang with a sarcastic look.

"Aww don't be like that. At least you dodged that power punch pretty quick." Yang said as she tried to cheer up Ruby."Yeah, but you were aiming for my face! My cheek would've exploded from that." Said ruby furiously. "Relax Ruby you are okay. Give your big sister a hug." Said Yang. Ruby quickly gave Yang a hug and the two walked back into the house to take a break before heading to Vale.

Ruby got her scroll and contacted both Weiss and Blake. "Hey Weiss, hey Blake what's up." Asked Ruby. "Nothing much" They Replied. "What are you up to now?" Weiss said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm not doing anything so I'm kind of free now. Why?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well, Yang and I were wondering if you want to come hang out with us at vale and maybe get something to eat or something?". Ruby Asked. "Well, since I'm not doing anything at all. I can guess I can hang out." Said Weiss. "Sure. What time?" Asked Blake."4:00." Said Ruby."Okay, I will be there." Said Weiss."Me too." Said Blake.

"Ok cool. Meet us at the cafe next to the newest clothing store." Said Yang. Blake and Weiss both agree. "Okay see you guys soon." Said and Yang were both excited to see their teammates once again.

Yang started bumblebee and the two were headed to the cafe in Vale. The ride was entertaining for ruby. She was looking at the trees and the birds flying around. But out in the distance, Ruby saw a shadow in between some trees. It was hard to tell who it was.

"It's probably Jaune getting wood again for his family." Ruby thought. "We are getting close to Vale, Ruby." Said Yang. "Sweet!" Shouted were both excited to see their friends again.

They entered Vale and Yang stopped at the cafe where they said they would meet. They had arrived five minutes early. Both Yang and Ruby got off bumblebee and walked into the cafe. Ruby ordered coffee for Weiss and Yang and also a tea for Blake. Ruby ordered herself coffee too and requested cream and five sugars as usual.

"Aww thank you Ruby. You're the best little sis ever." Said Yang. "Your always going to be my big sis and you've always helped me a lot." Said Ruby. Yang gives Ruby a big bear hug.

"Your orders ready." Said the cashier. "Thanks." Said Ruby. "Have a good one." Yang said to the sat outside and waited for Weiss and Blake to show up. However Ruby had the shadow figure in her mind.

"For some reason that didn't look right. I don't know if that was really Jaune but I couldn't tell who it was from far away." Ruby mumbled to herself. "Everything alright?" Yang asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." Said Ruby.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Yang. "Well on our way here I saw some shadowy figure towards the trees from far away. It was hard to tell who it was." Said Ruby."It's probably vomit boy getting wood again." Said yang. They both laughed and then Ruby saw Weiss walking towards the cafe.

"Hi, Weeeeiiiiiissss!" Shouted Ruby as she waved. Weiss smiled and waved back at Ruby. "Hello, you two and how have you two been?" Asked Weiss. "We've been doing alright ourselves. How are you?" Asked Ruby. "I've been doing fantastic myself thank you for asking." Weiss replied. "Here we got you coffee Weiss." Said Yang. "Why thank you." Said Weiss.

She took a seat on a chair and began to take a sip of her coffee. "Just the way I like it. Thank you both." Said Weiss. "No problem. Ruby paid for it after all." Yang said. "Hey, I'm not a bank. I thought it would be nice to do something for my friends and my sister." Ruby said. "Where is Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake was right behind Ruby and whispered into her ear. "She's heeerrreee."

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Ruby and the other three girls laughed historically. "That was for the prank you did to me a couple of weeks back." Said Blake. "It's good to see you guys again. Oh, Blake, we got you tea." Said Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby." Blake said with kindness.

The four then carried on conversations about the past semesters at Beacon and the good memories they had while there. "Remember when Weiss got splashed by a bucket of water on top of the door and how she got soaked when she opened it?" Said Ruby.

"I would never forget the time when we went down the vault and the old man was cleaning. But I always wonder what was behind that fort port button on that elevator?" Said Yang. "That was a mysterious button if you ask me. Who knows what that leads to." Said Blake.

They soon finished their beverages and began to walk and shop around Vale. They first visit Tukson's book trade. "Ooooh loook at this comic. It's one of my favorite comics and it's sooo cool." Said Ruby. "I loved this book growing up. It's a classic." Said Weiss. "This book looks interesting. I wonder what it's about?" Blake questioned herself.

"There was one I forgot to try the newest drink at the club last night." Yang said to herself. "Hey guys I'm going somewhere for a sec. I'll be back." Yang said. She started bumblebee and head straight to a club for a quick drink she wanted to try.

"Wonder where she's going." Said Weiss. Yang parks on the curb, enters the club and walks right up to the bar.

"I will have one tequila sunrise please. Oh, and don't forget the little umbrella thingy with it." Yang said to a bar tender. "Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Ask the bar tender. "Nope. I just don't like waiting so long for a drink." Said Yang.

"Too young?" The man next to Yang asked. The man was intoxicated. He was dressed up in a blue short sleeve button up shirt with two buttons open at the top showing his necklace, cargo shorts, hair gel, and blue sneakers.

"I have a question for ya." The man said. "How would you like to hang with a man that can make things worth while?" The man asked. "No thanks. That wasn't on my schedule so find some one who can help you out." Said yang.

Her eyes then turn red. "And if you ask me or even pressure me I swear to you that I will hit you so hard that you will literally bounce out of here." Said Yang angrily. "Okay! My bad. I'll just leave you be." The man said with fear. "You better." Said Yang. "I have to say. This is a good drink." Yang said to herself. "I better get going."

Yang tips the bartender, exits the club, got on bumblebee, and heads back with the others. She then arrived back and started to look around the new clothing store with the other girls. Yang saw a red dress and showed it to Ruby.

"Oh, that's a cute dress for you Ruby." Yang said. "Come on Yang. You know I feel about wearing dresses." Said Ruby. "Aw this would look great on you. Try it on." Said yang."I don't want to." Ruby Replied.

"Pleeeeaaaaasseeeeee for your big ssssiiiiissssss." Yang tried her hardest to make Ruby wear the dress. "Ugh, Okay, I will try it on only to make you shut up." Ruby said with annoyance. "You know you like it." Said Yang.

Ruby walked to the changing room and tried the walks out of the changing room with the red dress on and sees three of her teammates waiting for her. "Awww! You! Look! So cute!" Said Yang. "It looks pretty on you." Blake added. "I would wear one in white to match my pure nature." Said Weiss. "Now can I put my hood on again?" Ruby asked. "Okay Ruby I had my fun." Yang said.

Ruby then changed back and they headed to a restaurant. Ruby noticed on the way another dark shadow in the alleyway, but this time she stopped and grabbed Yang and pointed."Look there's that shadow again." Ruby whispered."

Yang looked on and tried to get a glimpse of the shadow figure. "That's kind of creepy." Yang whispered. "Did you say something about the shadow earlier" Yang asked. "Yeah, it looked like that." Ruby replied.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Weiss asked. "Oh uh. Ruby forgot to tell me something earlier that was private." Yang said. "We are waiting for you guys. We're already at the restaurant." Said Blake. Her stomach was rumbling like if she haven't eaten in days."Alright, let's go eat." Said Ruby.

Yang and Ruby looked back towards the ally and the shadow disappeared. They looked at each other with confusion, then they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, and how many do we have today?" The waiter asked. "Hey. We have four people and we will take the booth with the tv. I don't want to miss the Astros game that's on." Yang said. "Are you guys Astros fans?" Asked the waiter. "Yes we are." Ruby said with pride.

"I like the Astros too, and we need to win the next four games against the Yankees and three more against the Dodgers." Said the waiter. "We do." Said Weiss. "I know the Astros are going to win for sure. We still have a good rotation and our bullpen is still good as well." Blake added.

"I think so too. Okay we have a booth available. Right this way." The waiter lead the girls to the booth that they wanted and sat down. "What can I get you four to drink?" Asked the waiter.

"I will take a Dr Pepper." Ruby said. "Same for me." Said Yang. "I will have unsweetened tea." Said Weiss. "Dr Pepper please." Said Blake. "Okay, would you care for any appetizers right now?" Asked the waiter. "Yes can we get some of onion rings and the." Blake cut Yang off. "And the deep fried fish sticks. Extra tartar sauce with that please."

She said with fish on her mind."And that'll be it." Yang said with a smile. "Okay your drinks and appetizers will be here shortly." Said the waiter. "Thanks." Yang said. "My pleasure." The waiter replied.

"Wow Blake you really do have a thing for fish don't you?" Said Yang. "It's not my fault. I maybe part cat but fish is the best thing on the planet for me." Said Blake. "If you say so." Yang said drinks and appetizers soon came. "Thank ya." Said Yang. "Your welcome. I'll be back to get y'all orders." Said the waiter.

As soon as the drinks and appetizers were given Blake was staring at the basket of fish sticks. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were trying each basket of both the onion rings and fish. Blake then grabbed the basket of fried fish sticks and ate them like if it's a race. The only thing the rest of her teammates can do was just stare and put the basket down leaving not one crumb behind. Then sees her teammates.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was out of control. This ones me guys really." Blake said trying not to panic and apologize for eating the fried fish sticks. "It's okay Blake, we know it's your favorite." Said Ruby.

They were watching the Astros on the tv that was on the side of the table and excitement started building up as the girls and other restaurant goers were watching the game."And that's ball four and bases are loaded and the Astros have no outs on the bottom of the 9th." Said the sports commentator.

"Let's go Astros!" Shouted Yang. "We got this. If Springer can crush one it would be the best grand slam ever." Said Ruby."Go 'Stros! We can do this! We just need either a single, double, or a triple. If we are lucky a grand slam." Said Blake with excitement. "I couldn't agree more. Let's beat those Yankees!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss I never seen you this fired up before. It's creeping me out." Said Ruby."Come on Ruby. How can you not get fired up for this? You and your sister got both Blake and I into baseball." Said Weiss. "And besides we need this win to clench the playoffs." She added. "True." Said Ruby.

The whole restaurant was intensely watching the game. Then the sound of the baseball bat made a loud whack. "There's a fly ball down the right field, aaaaannnnddd IT'S GONE! GEORGE SPRINGER WITH A GRAND SLAM! ALMOST GOT ROBBED OF THAT GRAND SLAM BY AARON JUDGE!" Scream the sports commentator.

"YEAH!" Ruby screamed. "I CALLED IT! YES! LET'S GO ASTROS!" Screamed Blake. "THAT WAS THE BEST PLAY EVER!" Screamed Weiss. "GOOD JOB SPRINGER! LETS GO VALE!" Screamed yang.

The whole restaurant was celebrating until the lights went out. The sound of joy was turned to panic. Then a shadow appeared outside of the restaurant. The shadow had a neon green outline around it. Team rwby started to get ready as they were prepared for the worse.

Out of the shadow came a bionic beowolf. The Grimm had two robotic legs with razor sharp claws. The skull was reinforced with metal and reinforced metal teeth and its eyes were glowing green like the shadow. It was a lot different from a Grimm anyone had ever seen. The Grimm then saw team rwby and let out a loud thunderous roar, then charged at their direction. "Get ready guys." Said Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth unfolds

(Chapter 2: The truth unfolds)

The Grimm was running full force towards the restaurant. "Blake, you think you can sling shot me?" Blake nodded and pulled out her weapon. Yang grabbed the line attached to Blake's gun. "I'm ready." Said Yang. Blake then swung Yang around until there was enough speed for Yang to break the through glass. Yang let go of the line, then she we went through the window and the grimm jumped towards Yang, and delivered a big punch. The Grimm was knocked back and landed on all fours. Yang looks at the grimm and her eyes widen. "Whoa. That's something you don't see every day." Yang said to herself. The Grimm was charging towards Yang, then Weiss jumped in and used her ice dust crystal and froze the Grimm's front legs.

The Grimm was struggling to get out, But the ice was stronger. Both Ruby and Blake ran up to the Grimm to kill it before it breaks loose. Blake had her line wrapped around the head, then pulled the head towards her. Ruby was ready to finished the Grimm. She had her scythe on one side of the Grimm's neck, then she pulled the trigger making it slice through the Grimm's neck.

Just as they thought it was over. The grimm came back to life and the wires were then comming out and reattaching themselves back to the head. "What the?" Ruby looked with confusion. Then the grimm's head was back on it's torso. The four couldn't believe what they saw, then they were prepared to fight the Grimm again. When the Grimm stood up it looked towards team rwby again. "How do we kill it?" Yang asked. "I don't know. It's like a cyborg or something." Ruby replied.

The girls couldn't figure out what do do next, then the Grimm started to break loose by hitting the ice with its metal skull. Ruby had an idea but she had to hurry before the Grimm gets out. She ran towards the Grimm, then she sliced it in half on it's midsection. The Grimm was then dead afterwards.

A man appeared out of nowhere and saw what happened. He looked at the girls, then towards the Grimm. He walked towards the body that was stuck in the ice and he decided to squat down and look at the skull. "This was the twentieth time this happened." The man said. "Twentieth time?" Asked Ruby. "Who. Are you?" Asked Weiss. The man got up and turned around. "I'm Jac. Who are you four?" Asked Jac. "Umm. I'm Ruby." "I'm Weiss. "Blake." "I'm Yang." They replied. "Together we are team rwby." Said ruby.

"Nice to meet you four. You did good killing this one, but there is another way of killing it." Said Jac. "It has robotic legs, skull, and other stuff. It's not normal for a Grimm to have that." Said Ruby. "Yep. I know who is behind all of this. But I can never find him." Said Jac. "Him?" Asked Blake. "You heard that right." Said Jac.

The lights turned back on in the restaurant and the four girls were looking at him. "Well I guess I'll see you are around." Said Ruby. "But before you go." Said Jac. "There is something that you four including other huntsman and huntresses like you don't know." Then out of nowhere came Qrow. "Are you four ok?" Asked Qrow. "Yeah. Uncle Qrow have you ever seen this?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the dead Grimm. "That is pretty scary lookin'." Said Qrow. "I've been seeing Grimm's like this around lately. But I don't know who's behind all this." Said Qrow. "Jac what were you going to say to us?" Asked Ruby. "Nothing." Said Jac. "It's something that you four aren't ready for."

"Oh okay. Said Ruby with a puzzled face. "Do you know this guy?" Asked Qrow. "He just came out of nowhere and he said he knows who's behind the Grimm." Said Ruby. "Well, the names Qrow. Ruby and Yang's uncle." Qrow and Jac shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Said Jac. "Well, I guess that's that. And we didn't get to eat dinner yet." Said Yang. "I'm in the mood for a shot right now." Said Qrow. "What about you. Are you up for a drink or something?" Said Qrow. "Yeah." Jac replied.

The girls walked back in to the restaurant while Jac and Qrow went to a bar for a drink. The girls sat back down at the booth "Sorry about the glass." Yang said to the waiter. "It's ok. The manager says he the food is on use for save everyone here. It could've gotten ugly if it wasn't for you four." Said the waiter. "Why thank you." Said Weiss. "My pleasure." Said the waiter.

Mean while Qrow and Jac were at the Bar. "So you have been seeing this kind of Grimm around haven't you? Asked Jac. "Yeah. I've never seen anything like that before. A Grimm with robotic parts on it. Who ever it is needs to be stopped before it gets out of hand." Said Qrow. "I know who it is. I saw what he was planning to do." Said jac. "He?" Asked Qrow. "Yes" Said Jac. "His name is Dread." "Appropriate name for someone who makes those monsters stronger." Said Qrow.

"It's more than that. He wants to take over Remnant." Said Jac. "He won't stop till he does." He added. "Is he like a leader or something?" Asked Qrow. "Yes. He has some henchmen too. But they aren't the kind you want to take lightly in public." Said Jac. "Well, I'm up for a fight but I don't know If i can do it alone." Said Qrow. "Do you think the girls can handle this?" Asked Jac. "Trust me when I say they can fight. They are pretty good at what they do and I don't want to brag but." Then Qrow quickly takes shot of whiskey. "They are they best team I've ever seen."

"Then they must be ready when they come together and fight." Said Jac. "But before you do. Remember to to tell Professor Ozpin that they are coming." Said Jac. "Hold up. You know Ozpin?" Qrow asked surprised. "Yes I do. I guess he never told you about other huntsmen or huntresses." Said Jac. "He does, but never mentioned their names." Said Qrow. "Then we must go to him and tell Ozpin about what is going on right now." Said Jac. "Well let's go." Said Qrow.

Jac got off the stool, tipped the bartender, and started to walk out the bar. Then turns around and see that Qrow was still sitting down. "Hey Qrow are you coming or what?" Asked Jac. "Oh yeah. Right after this next shot." Then Qrow took the shot and paid the bartender. Then they both walked out of the bar and head to Beacon academy. Qrow then pulled out his flask from inside his jacket pocket and started to drink. "Dude do you really drink that much?" Asked Jac. "Yep." Replied Qrow.

Mean while the girls were done eating and began to exit out the restaurant. "Thank you." Said the girls. "My pleasure" Said the waiter. They then walked around to let their food go down before heading home. "Well, I didn't think that would happen today." Said Ruby. "None of us knew that would happen Ruby." Said Weiss. "Wow Weiss you really do have a short temper don't you?" Blake asked sarcastically. Weiss gave Blake an ugly look. "But seriously guys. We don't know why that happened but I have a very bad feeling about all of it." Said Ruby "I do too." Who ever this person is has to be stopped one way or another." Said Blake.

"But how do we find out who's behind all of this?" Asked Yang. "We can do like what we did last time. Gather information and find out what's been going on in vale." Said Blake. "We could. But I think Jac knows more than anyone else." Said Ruby. "I agree. Maybe we can get information from him and see what we can get." Said Yang. "Speaking of Jac where did he and Qrow go?" Asked Ruby. "Don't you remember Ruby? Uncle Qrow said that they were going to get a drink." Said Yang. "Oh that's right." Said Ruby. "We will start tomorrow and see what's been going on and get some info as we can." Said Ruby.

Qrow and Jac were on their way to Beacon academy. Qrow wasn't afraid to talk to Jac questions but he also mixed feeling about him. "So where are you from?" Asked qrow. "I'm from Vale." Said Jac. "And you?" He asked. "Patch." Qrow replied. "That's nice. Well are you on any sort of mission right now?" Asked Jac. "Well, I finished my mission a few days ago. But I don't know if the Dread guy will be the next mission." Said Qrow. "It will be a mission. I know it will. I believe he should be a big priority for all huntsman and huntresses. I just want the way the world was again." Said Jac.

Qrow nodded and what he said, then Qrow noticed that Jac was upset. "Are you doing ok man?" Asked Qrow. "Huh? Oh yeah. Just trying to clear my mind that's all." Said Jac. "I also see that your back looks a bit weird." Said Qrow. "Oh that's my weapon. It's in it's case." Said Jac. "What does it look like?" Aked Qrow. Jac takes his case off his back, then he locked the case with a key.

Qrow looked inside the case as see that it was a Flying V shaped electric guitar with an barrel coming out of the headstock. It had a red and black burst color on both the front and back and black on the sides. "This is pretty cool. Is this custom made or did I you make it your own?" Asked Qrow. "I made it all by myself. And it's capable of doing two things. It can shoot regularly throw the barrel like a regular gun. It can also send sound waves that can be harmful depending on what setting the guitar is at, and it also take dust rounds too.

Qrow was impressed. "I don't know anything about play guitar and all, but if I did I would have a design like that too." Said Qrow. "So what does your weapon look like. Asked Jac. "You will just have to wait for now to see mine. Anyway we have to see Ozpin." Said Qrow. "Right." Jac replied.

Meanwhile the girls were getting ready to go back home as the night was setting in. "It's getting late guys. I had fun though even though that happened earlier." Said Ruby. "Yeah me too Rube." Said Yang. "I know we can get something out of this. Who ever the person is that's doing this will be stopped for sure." Said Blake. "I agree. We may feel like something drastic is going to happen, but we have done so much and we can do our best." Said Weiss.

"You're right. Starting tomorrow we will try to gather information about everything and see who is behind this." Said Ruby. "That's my sister." Said Yang. "Well, that's the plan." Said Blake. Then the girls said their goodbyes to each other and they each headed back to their homes.


	3. Chapter 3: Unignoreable memories

(Chapter 3: Undeniable memories)

Qrow and Jac soon made it to Beacon Academy and they head towards the elevator. Jac presses the button for the elevator and the door opened. They both walked in, then Qrow pressed the top floor button to Professor Ozpin's office. Ozpin was sitting on his chair looking out of the window and seeing the view of the campus.

Then Ozpin heard the elevator bell and the door opens and saw Qrow first. "Hello Qrow." Said Ozpin. Then he sees Jac walk out the elevator and he had a little grin. Ozpin was surprised to see Jac. "Jac. It's been quite some time since I've last seen you." He said. "Yes it has." Said Jac.

"So you do know this guy." Said Qrow. "Yes, he used to be enrolled here at Beacon 10 years ago. But I must say I never thought I would see the day that you two would see each other." Said Ozpin. "Well, here we are." Said Jac. "Have we ever seen or met each other before now that Oz mentioned it?" Asked Qrow. "Not that I know of." Replied Jac. Ozpin stood up from the chair and he looked out the window again. "Please have a seat." Said Ozpin. "I'm just going to stand here Oz." Said Qrow. Jac grabbed the first chair he saw and sat down.

"I have a good mind on why you two are here." Said Ozpin. "About the shadows and the Grimm?" Asked Qrow. "Yes. Well, these shadows have been disappearing and reappearing for quite some time. "Vale isn't the only kingdom to see these shadows come and go. Both Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral have seen them as well." "And its all by one man." Said Jac. "Dread." Qrow added.

Qrow began to drink his flask that had been stored back in his jacket pocket. "Jac you seem to know Dread's plan. But I'm sorry to see that your brother has become a dictator of his own." Said Ozpin. Qrow choked on his whiskey, then he was able to clear his throat. "Dread is your brother?" Qrow asked. "Yeah. Well he was once my brother. Until his true colors were showing." Jac said. Jac looked uncomfortable talking about the subject but he knew something had to be said. He took a deep breath and he didn't hesitate to talk about Dread to both Qrow and Ozpin.

"Dread used help me every step of the way and teach me things that I don't know. I have memories of how things used to be between us. He's been jealous of what I have been accomplishing over the years and he always feel as if he wasn't having things his way." Said Jac. "Overtime he became bitter and getting himself into trouble. One night he ran away from home. I have confronted him before about how he was going to run away from home. But he was very stubborn to even listen to me." Jac was frustrated talking about Dread. Jac was on a brink of a meltdown.

"Take it easy Jac. I know how hard it is and I should know." Qrow took a quick drink of the flask. "My sister is a bit of a hard head herself, but she wouldn't go as far as doing that kind of stuff. At least she knows better not to do something stupid." Said Qrow. "Well at least I can relate to that in a way." Said Jac. "Just don't worry about it kid. You'll be alright." Said Qrow. "I still love my brother but his ways are going to get him killed at some point." Said Jac. "Well your brother has to pay the price regardless. He's very dangerous to the world and in no way should he conquer all of Remnant." Said Ozpin. Jac looked at Ozpin and nodded.

"Do not blame yourself because of Dread's ways. At least you were trying to be a brother. He will get what's coming to him soon." Said Qrow. The elevator bell dinged, then the door opened and Glynda Goodwitch walked in the office. "I hope I'm not interrupting the conversation with Qrow." Said Glynda. Then she sees Jac sitting down on a chair. "Nice to see you again Jac." She said. "Professor Ozpin I have found yet another shadow outside of school grounds. Have you received anything from the council?" Asked Glynda. "No I have not." Said Ozpin.

Ozpin was trying to think real hard but he's also worried about what Dread's next move would be. He looked at both Jac and Qrow, then he had an idea. "I might have a plan in mind." Said Ozpin. "What bring Ironwood into this?" Asked Qrow. "No. He does know about the recent events happening around Remnant. But the two of you should at least have two teams that are willing to help the both of you." Said Ozpin. "Ruby's friends and her sister?" Asked Jac. "Yes. And they are also good friends with team JNPR. They are just as good as they are. But sadly they had lost a teammate by the name of Pyrrha Nikos at the fall of Beacon." Said Ozpin.

"I remember that night." Said Jac. "I remember smaller Academies like Signal Academy were shut down for a week at the time." "I used to teach at Signal. I used to be Ruby's teacher before she went to Beacon." Said Qrow. "So Ruby learned from you?" Asked Jac. "Yep. She should be okay since I taught her what she needs to do. And thanks for showing Ruby hand to hand combat Oz." Said Qrow. "Your very welcome." Ozpin replied. "Make sure that she sticks with the training at all times." He added. "I will." Said Qrow.

"Speaking of Ruby, I better tell her about this. Her and her teammates know how to fight, but they must learn about the Grimm and Dread from you Jac." Said Qrow. Jac nodded. "Well I suppose it's getting a bit late. But I am sure that you two will tell them the current events that are happening. Tomorrow General Ironwood will be visiting also to discuss about this as well." Said Ozpin. "Alright. It's nice seeing you Oz." Said Qrow. "Be careful you two." Said Ozpin. "No promises." Said Qrow.

Qrow and Jac soon left the building. "So what are you gonna do now?" Asked Jac. "Probably go to a bar and get a drink. You?" Asked Qrow. "I'm going to get ready for tomorrow." Said Jac. Qrow nodded and looked at him. "You know kid. Don't let your anger over take you." Said Qrow. "I know. I'm just trying not to think about it right now." Said Jac. "See you tomorrow kid." Said Qrow. Jac looks down for a few seconds then he raises his head back up and Qrow disappeared. Then Jac heard a crow cawing above then flew away.

Mean while Ruby and Yang were back home Playing video games as Taiyang watched them battle each other. "Come on Yang you have a chance to use your power." Said Taiyang. "Stop trying to help her dad!" Said Ruby. "Dad trust me I know what I'm doing." Yang replied. Ruby was trying hard not to mash the buttons. "Nnooo!" Shouted Ruby. "I got you on the next round." Said Ruby determined to get revenge. "Please the power level you have on your guy is nothing compared to mine." Said Yang.

"Hey girls I'm gonna grab some popcorn real quick. Would you two want some?" Asked Taiyang. "Sure. What about you Ruby?" Asked Yang. "Yeah I would like some too." Ruby replied. Taiyang was preparing the popcorn in the kitchen. Yang and Ruby were urging to talk about what happened earlier. "Do you think we should at least wait a little longer?" Ruby asked as she whispered to Yang. "Good call sis." Replied Yang.

The microwave beeped and Taiyang was ready to put the popcorn into a big bowl. "Ooo! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Very hot!" Shouted Taiyang. "Everything alright in there?" Asked Ruby. "Yep. Everything's good. Taiyang replied. "Ookay." Said Ruby. The girls started to play another round and Taiyang came in just in time to see them battling each other again. "Did I miss anything?" Ask Taiyang. "Nope we just started the next round." Said Yang.

Then they heard knocking at the front door. "I'll get it." Said Taiyang. He opened the door and it was Qrow standing there with his flask in his right hand. "Hey Qrow. Come on in." He said. "Thanks." Qrow replied. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission still?" Asked Taiyang. "I was but I'm done for now." Said Qrow. "Hey Uncle Qrow!" Shouted the girls. "Hey girls. How's my firecracker and pipsqueak?" He asked. "We are doing good and just about to finish our round here and maybe hang out upstairs." Said Ruby.

"That's cool. I have something to tell the two of you. It might be a while." Said Qrow. "Alright." Said Ruby. "Tai. Can you please leave me and the girls alone to talk?" Asked Qrow. "Can't I at least know what's going on?" Asked Taiyang. "Tai please." Said Qrow. "Okay fine." Said Taiyang. Qrow and the girls walk into a room and they all sat down.

"Look, I know that you fought off a weird looking Grimm and all. But I got some more details that you four need to know." Said Qrow. "Well, we were going to find information about this whole thing tomorrow with Weiss and Blake." Said Ruby. "You two and your other teammates might want to hear it from Jac. I still may not know him all too well. But Ozpin told me he knows about all this that's happening." Said Qrow.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other for a second. "So do you think we should trust the guy?" Asked Yang. "From what Professor Ozpin told me. He thinks that Jac and I would be pretty good together." Said Qrow. "Something about him tells me he's crazy or something." Said Ruby. "Maybe. But Oz looks like he's trusting us with Jac and to do this together." Said Qrow.

"What if he turns on us?" Asked Ruby. "I'll make sure that he doesn't." I may not trust him right now. But only time can tell." Said Qrow. "I know we will do good at what ever Professor Ozpin throws at us." Said Ruby. "I know we will pipsqueak. Don't forget to remind your two friends and the other teammates what ever their name is." Said Qrow. "Team JNPR?" Asked Ruby. "Right." Said Qrow.

Qrow turned around and decided to walk out the room they were in. "Are you gonna stick around for a while old man?" Asked Yang teasing Qrow to a match on a video game. "Nah. I got to get ready for tomorrow, and you two should get some shut eye." Said Qrow. "Alright." Replied the girls. "Good night uncle Qrow." Said the girls. "You too." Qrow replied. The girls were about to walk to their rooms until Taiyang came in.

"So how was it with your uncle?" Asked Taiyang. "It's was cool." Said Ruby. "What were guys talking about?" Asked Taiyang. "Oh it was nothing. Just talking about stuff." Said Ruby. "Alright. But I know Qrow is getting you guys to do something. I can't stop you guys and at least he's got your back. Beacon was destroyed. But now it's almost rebuilt and you guys will soon be back there." Said Taiyang.

"Yeah but now there are so many huntsman and huntresses this year now." Said Yang. Everyone chuckled for a bit and Taiyang continued to talk to his girls. "But I know that what ever you guys are doing. I know you will never do anything bad. But I have faith in you girls." Said taiyang.

"Thank you dad. We will be ok." Said Ruby. "I know you girls will." Said Taiyang. "Well it's getting a bit too late isn't it?" He asked. "Oh, we were on our way to our rooms." Said Yang. "Okay cool. See you girls in the morning." Said Taiyang. "Goodnight dad." Said the girls. "Goodnight." He replied.

The girls contacted team JNPR, Weiss, and Blake and told them to meet at their house before they went to bed. "Good night sis." Said Yang. "Good night Yang." Said Ruby. They walked to their rooms, laid in their beds, and slowly went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the mind of a mad man

(Chapter 4: Behind the mind of a mad man)

The girls decided to wake up early to get a head start before Qrow arrives. They got dressed, and they were attempting to make themselves breakfast. Ruby was trying to cook eggs the way their dad made it while Yang was making pancakes. "Ruby those eggs looks good. Could you put some pepper on mine?" Asked Yang. "Sure." Replied Ruby. Ruby was trying so hard not to over cook the eggs.

Yang was about finished with the first two pancakes. She put them on a plate and placed it next to Ruby. A minute passed and the eggs were nice and cooked. "Wow Ruby the eggs look good." Said Yang. "Thanks. I've been learning just by watching dad." Said Ruby. They finished cooking and they sat down at the dinning room table eating.

Taiyang walking in the dinning room and saw the girls eating breakfast. "Morning dad." Said the girls. "Good morning girls. Seems like I don't have to cook for y'all today." Said Taiyang. "Yeah. We are about to see uncle Qrow after we finish eating." Said Ruby. "Okay girls. But before you go. I just want to say that I love you two. What ever your uncle Qrow is doing that involves your help. Please give a good solid one hundred out there." Said Taiyang.

"Don't worry dad. I know we got this." Said Ruby. "Yeah. We will do our best and we will be okay." Said Yang. "I know. Just be careful please." Said Taiyang. "We will." Ruby replied. The girls finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. Then they grabbed their belongings and they headed out the front door and got on bumblebee. "Bye dad!" Shouted Ruby as the girls waved to their dad. "Bye girls!" Shouted taiyang as he waved back at them.

The girls were on their way to meet with Qrow, team JNPR, and both Weiss and Blake. As they are riding down the trail Ruby was looking at the area where she saw the shadow. "Let's hope we don't come across that today." Ruby said to herself. They soon arrived back to Vale and they waited for Weiss, Blake, and team JNPR on a sidewalk. A few minutes passed and first came team JNPR.

"Hey guys." Said Jaune. "Hey Jaune how are you guys doing?" Ruby asked. "We are doing good. How have you guys been?" Jaune Asked. "Good. Just waiting on Weiss and Blake." Said Ruby. Weiss and Blake then arrived and saw every one there waiting. "Hello team JNPR." Said Weiss. "Hey Weiss." Said Jaune. "Great. Now everybody is here and now all we need is uncle Qrow and Jac.

Both teams waited for a little bit until both Qrow and Jac arrived. "So this is every one?" Asked Qrow. "Yep. We have everyone here." Said Ruby. "Alright." Replied Qrow. "Who is this guy?" Asked Nora. "This is Jac." Said Qrow. "He's the guy we ran into to yesterday after we killed the bionic Grimm." Said Ruby. "The what?" Nora asked with confusion.

Jac took a couple of steps forward and looked at the four and talked to them in an inside voice. "The Grimm they had dealt with wasn't like any other Grimm you see around here. This Grimm in particular had bionic parts and they are stronger and faster. Pretty much a reinforced Grimm in other words." Said Jac. "Jac here has things that requires help. But I didn't ask for help exactly." Said Qrow. "Then who did?" Asked Ruby. "I'll tell you a little later but for now let's go sit some where. But not here." Replied Qrow.

"What's going on? I mean why can't we talk about it here?" Asked Jaune. Jac walk up to Jaune and started talking to him in his inside voice "This is something that people can't handle. The public can't know about this. If they know then we will be at war. Not a war between nations. But a war worst than the Great War." Said Jac. Jaune stayed quiet and he gulped down his own spit.

"Does Professor Ozpin know about this?" Asked Ruby. "I knew you might Asked that. Change of plans we are heading to Beacon." Said Qrow. "Wait so does this mean that we are all going be apart of a mission or something?" Asked Nora. "I'll let ozpin do most of the talking. I don't think it's an option to talk about it right now. Said Qrow.

Everybody soon made it to Beacon and both teams took a good look of the school. "I just love this whole view of Beacon and it still got nothing on Vale." Said Yang. "Well, it feels nice being here again." Said Weiss. "The sight seeing can wait. Right now we go things to uncover. Said Qrow. They made it inside the school and in the elevator and up to Ozpin's office.

Ozpin was sitting down on his chair as looking at the view of Beacon from his office. The elevator bell rang and out comes both Jac, Qrow, and team RWBY. "Hello Professor Ozpin." Said Ruby. "Hello Ms. Rose. How have you been?" Asked Ozpin. "I'm doing good. Thank you for asking." Said Ruby. "That's good." Ozpin replied.

Then the elevator bell rang again and Ozpin sees team JNPR exit out of the elevator. "Hello you three." He said. "Hi Professor Ozpin." Said Jaune. "So now everybody is here. What is it that you want to tell us?" Ruby asked Ozpin. "As you may know. You and your teammates have stumbled across a Grimm that appeared to have some sort of.. "Upgrades". Ozpin stood up from his chair.

"Though it's very unusual to see a Grimm with such terrifying things put on the Grimm." Said Ozpin. "But why would someone do something like that?" Asked Nora. "Well that's why we have Jac." Said Qrow. "Jac enrolled here to several years ago. But he knows who the person is and he is willing to give you the details." Said Ozpin. Jac nodded. He took a deep breath and he began to talk.

"The Grimm you saw was made by a man name Dread. He's actually my brother." Said Jac. Both teams looked each other in shock. "I used to bond almost everyday in the past. But overtime he was starting to grow bitter towards me. He was starting to think differently and act differently. He always assume I get everything thing I want when in reality I have to earn it just like him." Said Jac.

"He was blinded by his own ego. One night he ran away and I caught him and confronted him about it but he just stood there.. And never came back home the next day." He said. "Why is he making Grimm stronger? There has got to be a big reason why he is doing this." Said Ruby. "The main reason. Is because he got fed up with the way Remnant is. He got tired of being treated like such he claims." Said Jac.

"So he thinks that the world owes him everything thing?" Asked Jaune. "You said it kid. He left a book that I found and thought it would be a good time to open it. It's all his plans to destroy banks and dust shops so people can fear him. He even planned an attack on one of the CCT towers to corrupt the communications so he can get away with most crimes he would commit afterwards. But he was caught by the police and was sentenced to prison but he escaped as soon as he was inside his cell." Said Jac.

Jac shows everybody the book that belonged to Dread. Jac flips the pages that revealed the plans Dread had drawn in his book. Both teams looked in shock as they see that each one has a plan more deadly than the others. "That is just sick. He has no soul." Said Blake. "Dread has no remorse for what he is doing." Said Jac. "He's sick in the head alright. But he made himself this way." Said Qrow. Jac nodded. That's true." Jac replied.

"So how was he able to catch a Grimm and put upgrades on it?" Asked Ruby. "He has people who are loyal to him. They capture the Grimm for him and they bring it to his hiding spot. But that's all I know." Said Jac. He was livid but he was trying hard not to show his expression towards Dread. Ruby looked a Jac and she placed one hand on Jac's shoulder. "I know you tried your best to be a good brother to Dread. But I know it's not your fault." Said Ruby.

"Would you believe me when I say that we have the Grimm here?" Asked Ozpin. "You have the Grimm?" Asked Ruby. "But how did you manage to get the Grimm?" Asked Weiss. "I had General Ironwood bring it to my vault. It was supposed to be in Atlas's possession but I thought we would rather have the Grimm here and get further details that having to spend time in Atlas." Said Ozpin.

Everyone was silent for a bit until Ruby spoke up. "Let's go see the Grimm. What ever Jac's brother is putting on the Grimm we must know what it has inside out." She said. "That's my pipsqueak." Said Qrow. "She's right. We can have at least an advantage." Said Blake. "Plus I know where the weak spots are at too." Said Jac.

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "Let's go to the vault shall we." Said Ozpin. He pressed the down button and the elevator door opened. "Qrow, Ruby, Yang, and Jac. You four will go first down the elevator with me. The rest of you wait until the elevator comes back. And Jaune make sure you press the very last button on the bottom" Said Ozpin. "Yes sir. Said Jaune. "The rest of you come with me." Said ozpin

The elevator door closes and they were on their way down to the vault underneath the school. "I can't believe we are going to see the Grimm again." Said Ruby. "Relax pipsqueak. We're going to be fine." Said Qrow. "I know we will and I know we got this." Said Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5: Rummaging for answers

(Chapter 5: Rummaging for answers)

The elevator made its way down the vault. The elevator bell rang and the door opened and they walked out of the elevator. "Now we just got to wait on the rest." Said Ruby. Yang looked around the vault and admired it. "This place is huge. It's pretty cool." Said Yang. The elevator door closed and went back up for the rest. Back at the office Jaune was trying hard not to overthink what Jac had said.

Weiss saw Jaune taking deep breaths and walked up to him. "I know we haven't been getting along for quite sometime. I just want you to know. That I am sorry for acting bitter towards you like I have in the past. But I will always be here for you like you did for me at Haven. And I will never forget that." Said Weiss. "Thank you. Right now I'm just trying to shake things off." Said Jaune. "I understand." Weiss replied.

The elevator made it to the office and the door opened. Then everybody else went in the elevator and Jaune presses the button to the vault. The door closes and made its way to the vault. Meanwhile Ruby and Yang were looking around while they are waiting for the rest to arrive. Then the elevator bell rang and the door opened. "Alright, that should be everyone." Said Qrow. Ozpin nodded. "Follow me." He said.

Both teams were looking around as they were walking down the hall of the vault. The green flames lit up the hall and everyone followed Ozpin to see the Grimm. "So this is where you had the spring maiden right?" Ruby asked Ozpin. "Yes but it serves a different purpose now. This is where we have classified items including some of the most dangerous weapons that cannot be in the wrong hands." Said Ozpin.

Qrow took out his flask and took a quick sip. "Well let's see what this Grimm has in store." He said. Ozpin finds the door that has the Grimm inside. He took out his keys and unlocked the door and inside was a bulletproof chamber that has the Grimm. Parts of the Grimm were laid out and stored in containers. Team JNPR were shocked to see the Grimm.

Team RWBY looked right at the Grimm and saw parts taken off the Grimm. "This is something that I've seen in one of my comics." Said Ruby. "Well this isn't science fiction." Said Blake. "Indeed it isn't. As you may see. The Atlas scientists have managed to remove parts from the Grimm. They are still being tested to see the capabilities of each one. The Grimm is still dead so there is nothing to worry about." Said Ozpin.

"The Grimm is giving me the creeps big time." Said Jaune. "So this is the Grimm you four dealt with." Said Ren. "Yep. When we killed the Grimm it reattached itself and then we killed it again." Said Ruby. "My brother is smart when it comes to technology. He would find ways to make a deadly weapon with whatever he can find." Said Jac.

"I'm assuming that you might know how he made the shadows." Said Ozpin. "Not really. All I know is that he creates things." Jac replied.

"Was there anything in this Grimm that can lead us to clues Professor Ozpin?" Asked Ruby. "There is no luck. Not even the best scientist in Atlas can find any clues." Said Ozpin. "But your Professor Ozpin. You got to at least have something here." Said Jaune. "Jaune, he said he tried. I know we need to find clues but how? That's the question." Said Weiss. Jaune looked at all of the parts and the Grimm.

"Professor Ozpin, since we are pretty much apart of all of this. Can you give us a chance to find something in these parts to find anything? Maybe there is something the scientists probably overlooked." Asked Jaune. Ozpin gave them permission and both teams began to search each item that was taken off the Grimm. Jac decided to look inside the Grimm itself for more clues.

Everyone was taking their time to find anything that could have information and location of Dread. "C'mon guys we got to find something here." Said Ruby. "As long as we work together we will be okay." Said Weiss. "Wow. That's a first time in a while that you want to work together." Said Blake. "Hey. At least I'm being honest." Weiss replied. "Guys less talking more searching." Said Jaune.

Both teams were still looking for clues that could lead to Dread. "Anything yet?" Asked Jaune. "Nope. Just some hunk of junk thingies here." Said Nora. Jac had put on rubber gloves and a flash light then he began to look at the Grimm's corpse. Qrow looked on as Jac was find what could be clues inside the Grimm.

Jac had an idea. He grabbed the Grimm's head, grabbed some surgical utensils and started to check it's brain. He looked around the brain and notice right away that there was a scar underneath the brain. Jac cut open the scar and found a chip inside. He grabs the chip with forceps and placed it on a metal tray. "Everyone. I might have found a clue." He said.

"What is that? It looks like a micro chip." Said Ruby. "It is. But I wonder what it might have." Said Jac. "We have to see what this chip is capable of and if it can find Dread's location." Said Ozpin. "Right. Do you have anything that we can connect the chip to?" Asked Qrow. "Yes. Make sure the chip is clean too." Said Ozpin.

"Good eye Jac." Said Ruby. "Thank you." Replied Jac. Jaune was confused about the chip and wondered why it was not found. "How come they couldn't find it? Did they scanned it or took x rays or anything?" Asked Jaune. Jac look at the chip closely underneath a microscope. "This chip has a material like no other. Dread has made a chip that can't be seen or scanned. There was a very faint scar beneath the brain. It seems that I was lucky enough to find it." Said Jac.

The chip was then placed in a slot and it began to show codes and files. "What is that?" Asked Jaune. "It seems that this is the data that can control the Grimm." Said Ozpin. "Let's see what we can uncover." Said Blake. Ozpin was trying to decode the chip and collected ones that can possibly lead to further clues.

"There has to be something in the chip that can give us more information about the Grimm and how they disappear and reappear." Said Jaune. "I know there will be something to help us out. Let's just see what Professor Ozpin can do." Said Ruby. "I agree with Ruby. This could take time." Said Weiss. "That's the first time you ever agreed with Ruby." Said Blake. "Hey. At least she has a valid point." Weiss replied back. Ozpin was trying to decode the chip for answers, then looked at everyone. "This might take a while." He said.

The day fades into a red sky and the moon is full. The area was filled with dead Grimm and metals. There were some Grimm that were alive but stuffed inside giants cages. The building that was dead center was barricaded and there were two bionic Grimm with a special chains holding them down in front of the building on each side. The building was old and it was converted into a hideout lab.

The inside of the hide out was decent and had lighting in the hallways. A big bright light was shining down on big table in the middle. There were eight henchmen sitting down on wooden chairs waiting. The sound of a door smacking against the wall from the second floor sound throughout the building. "Everyone the boss is coming!" Said one of the henchmen. The sound of footstep was getting closer and closer.

A man walked slowly and peaked from the balcony. More lights turned on revealing the man from the shadows and it was Dread. He had dark colored hair and had one eye on his left and a robotic eye on the other. He looked a bit old and had scars on his face. He wore a torn lab coat with dark colored pants and boots. His left hand was robotic as well. Dread walked down the stairs and sat on his chair and looks at everyone.

The henchmen were silent as Dread was about to speak. "So. Did you find anything from Vale?" Asked Dread. One of the henchmen spoke up. "Well. We didn't find anything and the Grimm was destroyed." Said the henchmen. Dread stood from his chair and began to walk around the table. "Of all my creations this one has to succeed Benjamin. I cannot allow my Grimm to fail much longer." Said Dread.

He hung his head in disbelief. "But Dread. We got plenty of experiments that we can do." Said another henchman. "We do. But we need to do more and to take over all of Remnant." Said Dread. "Magnus. Did you find an faunus body?" Dread Asked. "Yes I have." Said Magnus. "Good. I still have more Grimm to take care of, then I will start on an new experiment."

Everyone looked at Dread as he was about to examine the body. His robot eye was taking note as he was searching. Dread took his time to look and to see if there was any major damage done to the body. "This one is good for my next experiment. The current experiment will have to wait. I finally got what I need." Said Dread.

Dread walked to his lab and began to work on another experiment. Dread put on a glove for his right hand and he began find his blue print for his new experiment. The body was lying on a lab table and Hooked up to tubes. "I've been waiting long enough to take what's mine. I want Remnant to bow before me when I become the highest leader in the WORLD!" Dread boasted.

"Benjamin! Gather your crew and use your micro portals! All of you are going on a hunt to get me some more Grimm!" Yelled Dread. "Yes sir." Benjamin replied. Benjamin walks out of the lab to get the others while Dread was working on his new experiment. "This world will be mine. And no one will stop me." Dread said to himself and began to laugh.


End file.
